An autochanger is a device that is used for storing large amounts of data on a plurality of media pieces, such as magnetic or optical media. An autochanger typically comprises a media library, a media handler, a media player, and a processor. The media library typically has a plurality of bays that store individual media pieces. The media player translates the data stored on the media pieces to a usable format, e.g., a binary format. The media player also writes data onto the media pieces. The media handler, which may also be referred to herein as a xe2x80x9cpicker,xe2x80x9d transports the media pieces between the bays in the media library and the media player. The processor controls the movement of the media handler and indexes the locations of the media pieces within the autochanger.
One of the uses of the autochanger is for backing up large amounts of data. For example a bank or other industry may have account information and the like stored as data in a storage system. The storage system provides for quick access to the account information during business hours. The bank or other industry may back up the data on a periodic basis, e.g., nightly, in case the data stored in the storage system becomes corrupt. In the event the data stored in the storage system becomes corrupt, it can readily be replaced by transferring data from the media pieces stored in the autochanger to the storage system. In addition, if only a portion of the data in the storage system becomes corrupt, that portion may be replaced by its copy stored in the autochanger. Accordingly, it is necessary for the autochanger to catalog where particular portions of data are stored within the autochanger. For example, the autochanger may index portions of data to the locations on particular media pieces where the data is located.
Some autochangers use media pieces that have optical indicia located thereon that serve to identify the individual media pieces. The optical indicia may, as an example, be conventional bar codes that correspond to alphanumeric characters, which identify each individual media piece. An optical reader may be attached to the media handling device and may serve to read the optical indicum. For example, the optical reader may be a bar code reader. The autochanger uses the optical reader to xe2x80x9creadxe2x80x9d the optical indicia and, thus, to identify the individual media pieces located within the autochanger.
Some autochangers have a scanning beam bar code reader attached to the media handler, which allows the autochanger to read the bar codes attached to the media pieces. Scanning beam bar code readers, however, are typically expensive and comprise several moving parts, which makes them susceptible to failure. The increased susceptibility to failure is due to the scanning bar code readers being attached to the media handler, which moves throughout the autochanger. This movement typically causes relatively harsh acceleration forces to be applied to the bar code readers. Thus, the addition of scanning bar code readers to the autochanger increases the cost of the autochanger and reduces its reliability.
The media library typically comprises several adjacent columns of media pieces. The media handler moves in a vertical direction to access media pieces stored in a particular column. The media handler also moves in a horizontal direction to access media pieces stored in different columns. An objective in the design of autochangers is to limit the size of the autochangers, thus, the media pieces in the library are typically compacted within a small space. In addition, the movement of the media handler should be limited so as not to require additional space in the autochanger for movement.
Therefore, a need exists for a bar code reader that may be affixed to a media handling device used by an autochanger wherein the bar code reader is minimally susceptible to failure due to the movements of the media handling device.
A media handling device is disclosed herein. One embodiment of the media handling device comprises a picker, a support mechanism, and an imaging device. The support mechanism may comprise a first portion and a second portion wherein the first portion is attached to the picker and wherein the second portion is movably associated with the first portion. The support mechanism first portion is slidably attached to the support mechanism second portion. The imaging device attached to the support mechanism second portion. The support mechanism second portion has a first operative position and a second operative position relative to the support mechanism first portion.